Los Descendientes de la Rosa
by GisseRosen
Summary: Kamijo lidera su clan junto con Yuki, su hermano menor y Jasmine el vampiro-mago, quien suele tener predicciones del futuro, y visiones de los próximos miembros. El trio de vampiros siguen la profecía preparándose para la guerra que se aproxima. KamijoxTeru, YukixHizaki, y MasashixJasmine.


**CAPITULO I: Los Hermanos**

 **París, Francia, 1767**

La noche arropaba intensamente la ciudad y la luna iluminaba la vía sacra del puente que atravesaba el rio Sena donde el espejo reflejaba las intensas estrellas del cielo asomadas por las acosadoras nubes. El frio era tan tremendo que hacía temblar los huesos de las personas, estas buscaban refugio en los bares de ocio, luego las calles quedaron solitarias en medio de la neblina. Tan silencioso era, hasta impaciente, parecía indicar la llegada del invierno.

Allí en una banca se encontraba un joven entretenido en su lectura, lucía un vestuario de negro con prendas de invierno que lo cubrían de su apariencia a excepción de la cabeza dejando ver su larga cabellera dorada, lleno de hermosos risos brillando como las de un ángel, la tez blanca de porcelana con unos grandes ojos marrones que parecía miel, unos delicados labios rosados intactos, además de tener una expresión serena, totalmente adentrado en él libro disfrutando de la soledad. Era más bello que cualquier ser humano a pesar de su apariencia casi masculina, pues llevaba maquillaje en el rostro, vanidad algo natural en el último suspiro de la época del rococó.

En la víspera de sus 27 años, era el único heredero de su familia, es el primogénito, y, por ende, es el dueño de los bienes y asuntos financieros. Debido a ello, tenía que desplazarse siempre a París para los trabajos y uno que otros pequeños estudios, porque decidió dedicarse a mantener lo que su padre lucho por varios años, es su deber de mantener el linaje de su descendencia para seguir estable en la aristocracia. No vivía en la gran metrópoli, provenía de la gran región de borgoña en el departamento de Yonne vecina de la isla de Francia, su hogar es una mansión levemente pequeña, con viñedos de uvas que comercializaba, otros cultivos como el trigo y frutas, poseía un caballerizo y el corral de animales de granja. Solo le tomaba un día de viaje dependiendo el clima, pero hacia lo posible de no demorarse mucho porque en casa su hermano menor le esperaba.

Si, su hermano es lo que le queda de la familia y lo protegía para mantener el linaje, no solo eso, sino que es lo que más ama en su turbulenta vida. Desde niño perdió a sus padres, quedando huérfanos los hermanos, pero que, por fortuna, su abuela tomo custodia de ellos encargándose de su crianza, pero que a su avanzada edad no podía estar respirando por mucho tiempo, para el mayor se dedicó a cuidar a su hermano que era apenas un bebe cuando sus padres murieron.

Para ir a casa, siempre iba cabalgando con su caballo blanco el favorito porque era el último regalo de su padre antes de su deceso. Pero no le era fácil llegar, primero tenía que pasar un silencioso, oscuro y temible bosque, con un escalofrió que traía su aroma a muerte. Por suerte es valiente, siempre traía condigo una espada que había encontrado en una cueva en un viaje a Suecia, aquella espada de estilo vikingo con preciosos adornos antiguos tenía un don especial, parecía ser de cristal y brillaba como la luna, resistente a cuanto golpe da, sin duda es una espada de un semidiós. Se sentía afortunado de tenerla que creía que fue un regalo de los dioses, con ella se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo, sin importar el miedo porque era muy seguro de si mismo.

Aparte de dedicarse a cerrar negocios, estudiaba historia en la Sorbona, sin embargo, en el pasado solía estudiar música, su instrumento donde se enfocaba era el piano, por lo general su familia es de músicos, creció en un ambiente rodeado de composiciones e instrumentos. Pero una desgracia le jugo mal en su vida que hizo que dejara sus estudios para poder recuperarse y luego volver a estudiar al tiempo de encargarse de asuntos comerciales.

Las noches son peligrosas cuando tenía que traspasar el bosque, se enfrentaba a una variedad de animales y algunos delincuentes, pero que al final del terrible camino se encontraba con el enemigo final: El rosal negro. Siempre era víctimas de los rosales, las rosas negras son tan crueles que hacían de su juego de apretar las ramas con espinas afiladas a la presa, para después de asfixiarla, expulsar un dulce aroma que hace de aquella trampa una muerte deliciosa. Con la espada a su lado, podía destrozar los rosales y sus horribles espinas, al destruirlos, lograba observar la luz, donde llegaba de nuevo a iluminar su camino mostrando el paisaje terrenal y el camino de su hogar.

La Mansión eternamente preciosa y potente, las luces estaban prendidas por lo que indicaba que estaba despierto su hermano el único habitante del lugar, pues no le gustaba la servidumbre ya que es bastante celoso con su privacidad. La morada estaba adornada de un hermoso jardín de rosas rojas y blancas, las preferidas del joven, contemplaba en el día como radiaban los pétalos sus colores.

Mientras el recorría el jardín después de echar un vistazo a la fuente para relajarse, se dirige a la puerta principal entrando a casa, lucia bastante agotado, su día fue muy productivo que ya quería tumbarse a su cama a dormir, al caminar hacia la sala, es recibido cálidamente con un abrazo por su hermano y los saludos nobles de su abuela quien estaba aliviada de verlo porque estaba preocupada de su tardanza. El hermano menor tenía una personalidad alegre y cálida como la de un niño, vestido de traje de príncipe de color plata portando en su cabeza un pequeño sombrero rojo que tenía bordados de ramas doradas y colgaba unas plumas blancas de cisne, con seis años menor que el mayor, 21 años, a su edad le alcanzaba la estatura superando unos cuantos centímetros, apenas para atraparlo en sus cariñosos abrazos, su rostro es piel blanca como la nieve con una dulce sonrisa que alegra al mundo, labios color pastel, cabellos plateados a excepción de los mechones del frente que son negros, pese de tener un cabello lacio tenía algunos mechones levantados, la mirada irradiante de felicidad se completaba con sus ojos de color azul mar que brillaban como los destellos de luz del cielo nocturno.

\- ¡Hizaki! ¡Llegaste! -decía contento al abrazar a su hermano quien le sonríe olvidando su cansancio-

\- ¡Teru! Aquí me tienes. -acariciaba sus cabellos- ha sido un día muy pesado, no creí que me demoraría por días, fue tedioso que estaba muy aburrido en París, pero me alegra volver a casa para descansar con ustedes.

\- Gracias a Dios que estas aquí, tenía miedo de que te pasara algo malo en el bosque. -suspiro al separarse, pero le miro con cariño- ¡Pero eres fuerte y nunca pierdo la fe en ti!

\- Sabes que el rosal no es nada para mí. -sonrió- estoy acostumbrado porque por ustedes puedo estar feliz con mi vida. Espero que te hayas portado bien. -miro a la abuela y le guiño el ojo-

\- Hijo mío estoy aliviada, finalmente llegaste. -sonríe mientras se sienta en el sofá acomodando delicadamente su vestido- ¿Crees que mi querido Teru se portó mal? -cerro los ojos negando con la cabeza con una risa- Al contrario, se portó de maravilla, ha estado practicando mucho en el piano y hemos arreglado el corral.

\- ¡Oh gracias abuelita! -exclamo Teru quien se sentó a su lado- También me arregle tu jardín y prepare comida para ti, debes estar hambriento.

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hermanito. -dijo mientras se recargaba en un sillón expulsando aire de cansancio- es cierto, -tocaba su vientre si entiendo el ruido del estómago- no he comido desde que hice escala en un pequeño pueblo para que mi caballo descansara.

\- Yo traeré tu comida, no te pares por favor. -Teru sale rapidamente hacia la cocina- ¡Enseguida vuelvo!

\- Oh como extrañaba su calidez… -recargaba su cabeza viendo el candelabro de techo- a pesar de tener 21 años sigue siendo un niño, su humildad y nobleza me hacen feliz, ojalá los comerciantes y burgueses con quien negocio fueran tan sencillos como él, últimamente ha sido muy complicado manejarlos…

\- Teru me recuerda a tu padre, actúa exactamente igual, como no olvidar cuando se casó con tu madre. -sonreía nostálgica- era todo un caballero, pero hijo, olvida los negocios, trata de descansar no queremos verte estresado.

\- Me gustaría que mi padre viera como hemos crecido, pero donde este, sé que está con nosotros. -le tomo dulcemente la mano- y estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que has hecho. Así que te hare caso, comeré y dormiré.

\- Nunca nos abandonó. -trato de seguir hablando, pero la tos le interrumpió que tapo su boca con un pañuelo- Perdón. -tomo aire y guardo el pañuelo- Porque han estado en nuestros corazones, acompañándonos en el viaje de nuestras vidas.

\- ¿Estas bien? -Hizaki se preocupó y sintió tristeza- ¿te duele algo? Traeré una medicina que compre en la ciudad, es buena. -al levantarse fue detenido por la mano de la abuela- ¿Eh?

\- No te preocupes hijo. -le sonrió que le calmo- estaré bien, no te levantes, esperemos a Teru y cenemos juntos, quiero escuchar tu experiencia, luego tomare la medicina e iremos a dormir, ¿Te parece cariño?

\- De acuerdo querida. -de nuevo se sienta al sentirse calmado por su alegría- velas mucho por mí, pero recuerda que debes cuidarte no quiero que te esfuerces.

\- Nosotros no debemos hacerlo. -ambos echaron carcajadas, Teru confundido apareció con bandejas de comida-

\- ¿Por qué se ríen? -dijo curioso- ¿De que me perdí?

\- Oh nada, no nos hagas caso. -Hizaki poco a poco se calmaba mientras movía la mano en negación- más bien, ven y siéntate.

\- Hmmm, bueno. -sonreía resignado- aquí tienes Hizaki, tu comida favorita.

\- ¡Se ve delicioso! ¡Gracias Teru! -expreso ansioso por comer-

\- ¡De nada Hizaki! Ahora cuéntanos como fue tu viaje. -le entrega la bandeja a su abuela y toma la suya y procede a sentarse-

\- Pero antes comamos con calma, recuerda que no podemos hablar con la boca llena. ¿Bueno? -no diciendo nada más, todos agradecen y proceden a comer-

La familia disfrutaba con anécdotas de la vida y sucesos alocados que giran en torno la vida de Hizaki. El ambiente agradable se extendió por unas horas de la noche hasta que la anciana caía en sueño lentamente, el efecto de la medicina que le dio su nieto fue rápido que perdió atención entre las charlas de los hermanos, la noche aún era joven, el frio pronto comenzó a adentrarse a la sala que los invadió de escalofrió, ante la reacción decidieron que era momento de descansar, acomodaron la loza para dejarla tal como estaba en orden y después entre los dos llevaron a la abuela a su habitación. Teru fue a su habitación y Hizaki apago todas las velas para proceder a dormir. Como era de costumbre, el hermano mayor era el último en dormir, pero antes debía asegurarse que el menor descansara, así como escucharle sus dudas acerca de temas relevantes del arte y la literatura.

Hizaki y Teru son hijos de un matrimonio de nobles acomodados: Un exitoso conde comerciante parisino y de una aristócrata de origen italiano, la abuela es la madre del comerciante que cuidaba durante el embarazo a la nuera mientras su marido trabajaba en sus negocios en la capital. Fueron una pareja joven que se casaron por conveniencia de familias pero que con el tiempo se enamoraron. Duraron varios años felices junto con el primogénito de 6 años, para recompensar las largas ausencias de su padre, la madre se encargó de enseñarle música, pintura, manualidades y jardinería con la ayuda de la abuela. Al poco tiempo anunciaron la llegada de otro miembro de la familia, y el comerciante le dejo el deber a Hizaki de cuidarlo porque sería de gran ayuda durante toda su vida, por lo tanto, no existía razones de tener celos como se pensaba, además, el niño manifestó en un principio emoción porque tendría un hermanito con quien jugar y acompañarlo. Y llego el día del nacimiento del pequeño Teru quien heredo la imagen de su progenitor, el padre orgulloso de su nacimiento lo celebro con gran fervor como si fuese la navidad. Todo era felicidad, paz y equilibrio, no existía problemas que invadieran la tranquilidad de los sonrientes en su vida de riquezas y lujos.

Pero lo inevitable tenía que pasar, por cosa del destino o la voluntad de Dios, la tragedia llego sorpresivamente. El padre tenía un gran compromiso en España, un negocio que daría frutos después de largas discusiones, el resultado es lograr al fin un éxito en otra nación para ser más reconocido y obtener más ganancias. Así que debía marchar pronto, con el dolor del corazón de no quedarse para mecer al bebe y disfrutar la compañía del primogénito, por ello, antes de irse le dejo en encargo acompañar a su madre. Durante la temporada de invierno, las malas condiciones lo trajeron a un terrible accidente que acabo con su vida. El carruaje cayó a un gran abismo volcándose varias veces, todos los pasajeros murieron incluyendo los caballos. La triste noticia llego a oídos de la madre y la abuela que cayeron en shock por lo sucedido, el pequeño Hizaki entristeció por la pérdida de su padre. Mas adelante, por respeto, los negociantes españoles decidieron romper el trato y acompañar a la abatida familia. Varios días después del funeral, la madre nunca pudo reponerse de la pérdida de su esposo, que le hacía difícil continuar adelante, no podía criar a los niños y su mente ya no era la misma, la abuela tuvo que encargarse de los pequeños mientras la madre trataba recuperarse de su pena. Pero por desgracia no lo logro, en una fría noche de verano se suicidó ahorcándose en su habitación poco después de haber dormido a sus hijos con un bello cuento.

Era difícil para Hizaki olvidar esa noche que la vio por última vez, no lograba comprender hasta que al pasar el tiempo asimilo todo. Pese que Teru era bebe, no se acuerda de la imagen de sus padres. Pero en si, en su niñez, todos los días observaba las pinturas de ellos que adornaban la sala, se preguntaba inocentemente por su madre y el mayor no tenía más remedio que acostarlo a dormir y explicarle lo sucedido. Así como el tiempo hizo de las suyas, el pequeño pudo entender el triste suceso. Sin embargo, esto se debe gracias al cuidado de la Abuela quien inmediatamente tomo la custodia de los nietos para criarlos y educarlos.

Ya en su adolescencia, sufrió varios desplantes, que la angustia de perder a sus seres queridos era evidente por lo que sobreprotege a su hermano menor. Haciendo bien el rol de hermano mayor, guiaba al pequeño, evitaba que conociera extraños, y le prohibía salirse del jardín solo. Sin embargo, al ser demasiado exigente, le recompensaba con dulces y juguetes demostrando su cariño. En su terrible depresión tuvo bastante apoyo de su familia, en la dolorosa recuperación ha logrado tomar riendas para adquirir las responsabilidades de su padre, siendo la hora porque al cumplir 19 años adquirió toda su herencia. Hoy Teru cuida a la abuela quien esta decaída de salud por una terrible enfermedad que cada día le consumía la vida, a pesar de tan desolado panorama, el menor disfruta el tiempo que quedaba para conversar con ella y pasar el tiempo mientras Hizaki estudiaba y cerraba negocios en la ciudad.

Hizaki se disponía a salir de la habitación de su hermano para descansar, pero antes de abrir la puerta, este le pregunto:

\- ¿Hay criaturas en el bosque? -en un tono suave pregunto con timidez-

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -volteo a verle sonriente-

\- Es que… es tan misterioso que pienso que hay algo más que búhos y personas.

\- La verdad es que yo no he visto nada extraordinario. -se sentó a su lado- Lo único sería el rosal negro, pero con mi espada puedo defenderme, pero no hay nada más irreal.

\- ¿En serio? Yo a veces pienso que hay seres oscuros, que saben sobre nosotros, como si fueran sombras.

\- Oh Teru debes dejar de leer cuentos de fantasía. -le regaño con delicadeza- sea lo que sea, una bruja, un mago, un demonio o un vampiro no existen, son solo mitos que buscan asustar a la gente, debes ver, que lo que existe de verdad somos nosotros, los humanos y los animales.

\- Bueno si tú lo dices. -asintió- es solo que lo siento, pero tienes razón, eso es por leer tantos cuentos.

\- Muy bien, es mejor que te concentres en el piano, aunque admito que has mejorado mucho, me pregunto cómo lo dominaste tan rápido luego de unos meses de iniciar el estudio con el tutor cuando tenías 15 años, y no creo que sea yo.

Aquella cuestión dejo en silencio al joven, divago por varios segundos intentando evadir los recuerdos del pasado para evitar las suspicacias de su astuto hermano.

\- Ah eso. -sonrió disimulando sus sentimientos- Solo puedo decir que practique mucho con demasiada disciplina, es lo que me decían ustedes, que me faltaba más constancia, entonces practico no quiero rendirme tan fácil, quiero alcanzar tu nivel.

\- Te creo, serás un excelente musico en un futuro muy cercano. -miro hacia la ventana admirando el claro de la luna- a estas alturas de la vida es importante llenarse de valor.

\- ¿Por qué? -noto la calma de su hermano-

\- Porque la vida no es tan fácil y debemos ser fuertes antes los problemas, ya que somos jóvenes, tú debes ser más independiente y ser responsable de tus decisiones. -pensó en su abuela-

\- Comprendo… -suspiro- debo madurar.

\- Exacto, y, sobre todo, nunca bajar la guardia, no huir ante los obstáculos porque muchas cosas vendrán, sean buenas o malas, y sé que juntos podemos sobrevivir. -se puso de pie bostezando- ahora duérmete que mañana es un nuevo día.

\- ¡Gracias Hizaki! -acomodándose las cobijas cierra lentamente sus ojos- Buenas noches. Descansa.

\- Gracias pequeño. -le besa la frente- Buenas noches.

Satisfecho de acompañar a su hermano en los brazos de Morfeo, no quería quejarse de nada, sentado en su habitación tomando el ultimo vino de la noche, no dejaba de pensar en las palabras inocentes de Teru y el estado de salud de su abuela, sintió temor de lo que pasaría si llegara fallecer, no solamente se dedicaría arduamente en los trabajos, sino en los problemas que podrían suceder para mantener su herencia, debía preservar el linaje y proteger a toda costa su única familia de los peligros que muy pronto lo acecharían.


End file.
